Seth Oltera
Seth Oltera is an original character in ''The Events of Sudrian History. ''He is the former husband to Carol Oltera, and the father to Katie and Joshua Oltera. Biography Nothing is known about Seth's life prior to having his two children. In 1952, when Carol came down with a sickness, in which the only proper treatment was located at a hospital in Manchester, England. Seth had to look for a house to move their family to, over in Europe. However, the only decently priced ones were on the Island of Sodor. And so, Seth, Katie, and Joshua lived on Sodor. He had to take 2 jobs to provide for his children. Even Katie got a job to help him. 8 years later, Seth brings Carol to their Sodor home when she's been deemd healthy enough to leave, and they decide to stay permanently. Seth continues his 2 job life, since his incomes provide a decent level of stability for them, and now with Carol and Katie working, they can be a more prosperous family. Sadly, 1 year later, the family goes into mourning when Carol's illness returns, and this time being fatal. For a while, Seth is rather depressed. But help from the Hatt Family, who had become close friends with them because of Carol, Seth and the children would soon come to terms with her death, and move on in life. Personality Little to nothing is known about Seth's personality. But, it is assumed that he is a loving and devoted father, as it was stated that he worked his way up through Sodor's economy to become a conductor to provide for his kids while Carol was away recovering at a hospital. Appearances Season 1 "Dishonor" Seth first appears frantically calling for Sir Topham Hatt. He informs everyone there that Lady's railway has been declared bankrupt, and the engines were all killed in a mysterious and unexpected shed fire. Charles tells Seth to send the railway manager however much money it costs to purchase Lady. Seth complies, going back into the station. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Seth is delivered terrible news about his wife, and becomes deeply devastated. He tells Katie that she can go home, while he'll wait until later to talk with the doctors. A few days later, Seth attends the funeral at Wellsworth Station, standing tearfully at Carol's coffin. "World Order - Part 2" At Knapford Docks, Seth sees his daughter, and immediately scolds her for leaving home for a week unannounced. "Mysteries Begin" Seth stands with his family and the Hatts as they say their goodbyes to the engines, and drive off shortly after. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Seth is with the Hatts and his family, somewhere on the Mainland. He talks with Katie and Joshua, saying that they'll eat some food in a little while. When the vote arises, Seth votes that they find the other people of Sodor first. He is prepared to go along with whatever happens, until Peter Travis Boomer appears, with two men holding everyone at gunpoint. He protectively puts Joshua behind him. Tensions rise, and when Samuel aims his gun at Katie, he shouts at the man to stop, enraged. After the Hatts are taken away, he watches, shocked. "Mourning Has Arrived" Seth will appear in this episode List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Dishonor" * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback) * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" (No Lines) Season 2 * "What We've Lost" Trivia * Seth is the first member of his family to appear in the series. * Seth's name isn't revealed in the series until "World Order - Part 2", when Edward says it. Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Oltera Family Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Characters